The First Steps
by Gryffindor57
Summary: This is a story about Elsa and Anna's stories of how they both learned to walk. There is also sweet moments between the Queen and King. Please tell me what you think! :)


**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story about Arendelle's Royal Family! Happy Reading! (As you can tell I like exclamation points! Hehehe) **

**I don't own anything, it belongs to Disney. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Arendelle and the royal family was spending the day together. Elsa was sitting in the library reading a very good book, it was about a beanstalk and an ogre and-

"Elsa!" King Charles came into the room quickly walking towards Elsa.

Elsa ran to her Father and he lifted her up in his arms, "Guess what?"

Elsa smiled, "What Papa?"

"We are going to teach your little sister to walk today!" He replied smiling from ear to ear.

Elsa bounced in his arms, "Can I come? Can I come?"

Charles laughed," Yes! Come on lets go meet your Mother and sister."

When Elsa and her Papa came into the large ballroom, Queen Isabella was laughing and tickling little Anna. When Elsa came close to Anna, Anna squealed with happiness and smiled a cute toothless grin. In the ballroom the floor was covered with many quilts and blankets across the whole room to break Anna's fall if she happened to.

Elsa hugged her Mama," Mama! Are we really going to teach Anna how to walk!?"

Isabella chuckled," Yes darling we are."

Anna was crawling around everywhere, and Charles laughed and picked her up. He took her a little ways from Isabella and stood her on her feet.

Recently, Anna had been practicing standing but, she hadn't the hang of walking just yet. Little Anna looked at her Mama then glanced at her Papa. She wobbled and sat down on her little bottom. Everyone sighed. Charles lifted her up and Anna giggled. Elsa smiled at her little sister.

Isabella motioned for Anna," Come here sweetie, come to Mama."

She continued to motion to Anna and call for her, and Elsa began to motion for Anna to come. Anna took one step. Then another, then she took another. Anna almost there then she once again, fell on her bottom. Anna picked herself up and stood looking at her Mama. Anna wasn't sure what to do, and then she saw a blue light.

It wasn't a light, it was snow.

Elsa was moving her arms and creating beautiful snowflakes. The snow was gentle and sparkled; it fell into Isabella and Elsa's hair. Anna giggled and quickly walked to Elsa, Elsa grinned and caught Anna and laughed. Charles and Isabella laughed and went to their two beautiful daughters.

"Papa, Mama she did it!" Elsa exclaimed.

Charles and Isabella smiled. Anna couldn't stop giggling; she began to clap with her small hands. They all smiled and clapped with Anna.

"Mama, how did I learn to walk?" Elsa asked when she was being tucked into her bed, while Anna was fast asleep in her crib in her parents' bedroom.

Her mother smiled at her Father," Do you want begin the story?"

He smiled and began to tell the story.

* * *

King Charles groaned when he realized he was awake.

"What's wrong?"

Charles turned to his wife Isabella," You're awake?"

She sighed, "I have been awake for a while now."

Charles looked at her, "Did Elsa keep you up?"

"Yes she did, I woke because she was crying." She glanced at him, "You didn't get up to help, you stinker!"

Isabella grabbed her pillow and whacked Charles with it and they both laughed.

"Shh, we don't want to wake Elsa." Isabella giggled; Charles had feathers in his hair.

"Alright, alright." He smiled, "I will get us some coffee, so we can fully wake up."

She smiled at him and snuggled back under the covers, "And maybe some cupcakes?"

"What is it with you and cupcakes?" Charles chuckled and kissed her softly.

She smiled sweetly," Please?"

Charles smirked and held one finger up, "One condition."

Isabella groaned and went under the covers and asked," What is it?"

"You make chocolate cupcakes with red frosting." He grinned at his plan.

"Pink frosting." She replied while giggling.

"Red!" he quietly declared while walking towards the door.

Isabella huffed and peeked out from the covers, "Pink!"

Charles opened the door and quickly said while smiling, "Red!"

Charles ran out of the room just in time before the pillow hit him, suddenly there were feathers everywhere.

Isabella groaned and smiled; Charles couldn't stop laughing.

"Charlie!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Izzi!" he said while holding in the laughter.

Charles chuckled and went to get the coffee and the cupcakes.

When he came back Isabella was somewhere under the large mound of covers and feathers. He sat the hot coffee and cupcakes on the nightstand and attacked the covers.

"Charlie what are you doing?!" she asked between giggles.

"Why, I'm trying to find my Princess!" he said while tickling her.

She smiled, "I'm a Queen remember silly?"

Charlie smirked, "Ah, yes that's right, as I recall I'm a King so that must mean I have found my Queen!"

Isabella laughed and kissed him," I love you my King."

He smiled," I love you my Queen."

Suddenly there was a small sound of giggles. Elsa was making a small flurry above her crib and trying to catch the snowflakes.

Isabella and Charles smiled and they both went over to their daughter's crib.

Charles picked up Elsa, "Well Good morning my little snowflake."

Isabella kissed Elsa's forehead, "Good morning my darling."

Elsa snuggled up to her Father and softly smiled.

Charles moved back and forth, swaying as Elsa slowly went back to sleep.

Isabella's heart overflowed with love as she watched her husband holding their little daughter.

She glanced at the nightstand and if she hadn't remembered Elsa was going back to sleep she would have squealed with excitement.

"I love you Charlie, you got the cupcakes." She whispered and attacked the delicious cupcake.

He smiled," Remember our deal."

"mhmmhm" was all she could say.

Charles chuckled softly and gently laid Elsa back down in her crib.

Charles walked over to Isabella and wrapped his around her, eyeing her cupcake, "Could I have a bite?"

"Get your own cupcake."

"Touché."

He released her and got his cupcake and coffee and opened the curtain to reveal a winter wonderland.

"You know what we should do? We should take Elsa outside in the snow for the first time." Charles suggested while sipping his coffee.

"I think she would love that." Isabella and Charles smiled at the thought of Elsa being in the snow for the first time.

* * *

**There's Chapter 1, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please tell me what you think, if want to give me any ideas for stories for Elsa and Anna that would be awesome! I hope you have an amazing day! **


End file.
